The Day the Angel Fell
by LonexAngel
Summary: Yami sends Angel down to Earth in a blind rage, and she feels true loneliness. She's a Jinchuriki, and when she finds Naruto, another Jinchuriki, she feels happy, but then she sees hatred for them both. They will train to be accepted, but will it ever be happen? Will the couple have a happy ending? OCxNaruto Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1:The Day She Fell

**This is my first story, please don't be afraid to criticize, but don't be too harsh!**

* * *

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own my OC! No stealing her! Please!**

* * *

**Have you ever heard the old story about Aku and Amu, **_**the twin angels**_**? They were nicknamed the Angels of Power, Aku being the Angel of Darkness and Amu being the Angel of Light. Together these two entities were invincible, but nobody knew how they would fare apart.**

**One day, Aku thought that he was better, but Amu had disagreed saying that she was better. So they had agreed to a duel to determine the better fighter, and henceforth the First War of the Heavens began. They fought for months straight, only stopping for sleep and food, until finally a young girl came, named Angel, and tried to stop this terrible fighting. When the two wouldn't listen to reason, she stood on the middle of the battlefield, to attempt to stop them. By then they had already fired their ultimate attacks, hitting Angel directly. When they saw the girl, bloody and close to death, they felt ashamed. They both, in turn, gave the young girl their powers and lives, in exchange for theirs. These two angels had been heard of in Earth, but not by many. In these times, they had been just about oblivious to most humans.**

**After she gained these miraculous powers, she was outcasted by the other angels in heaven, for supposedly, 'taking the lives of the best things that ever happened to heaven'. At first, a few people believed in her, but soon joined the malicious entities of heaven. As time passed even Yami, God, had started to hate her. With her being only the age of 5, Angel couldn't understand why what seemed to be the entire residence of heaven hated her. She thought she was just stupid and weak, but couldn't be sure. Then, a very powerful demon came from the human world, from Earth, and attacked the residence of heaven, and Yami thought that as punishment for taking the lives of Aku and Amu, he would seal the demon in Angel, and send her to Earth. Although when he sealed the demon in her, she fused with the 10 Tailed Fox Demon, becoming a fox-hanyō angel. She grew claws, fangs, fluffy ears, and a really fluffy tail, which astonished the young Angel. Then, she was sent to Earth with only a small, pure white dress that almost resembled feathers at the edges, sent out to be a lone angel. **

_{A/N- Had to put the last part, I just couldn't help myself}_

* * *

The young girl awoke, shivering because of her lack of heavy clothing. She watched as snowflakes danced down from the sky, one or two occasionally landing on her. She was wondering what to do, as she began to just wander around, and eventually found a road, and smelled for the scent of humans.

She headed in a direction that smelled faintly of people, trudging through the cold, white snow. With her bright white dress and her abnormally pure white hair, she almost blended in with the snow, for even her tail and ears were white. She slowed down, and thought about her life before this.

_What will they think?_ She thought to herself as she made her way slowly to what seemed like a large village. She didn't want to risk her chances, and went around the outside of what seemed like the villages defense wall. She didn't want this life to end up like her last one; she could barely hold back the tears. _She never asked for her power, why did they blame her? _She thought to herself as she saw a small hole in the wall of the village. She crawled through, only to find a kid, about her age, with the same tail and ears as her.

She wanted to say hello, and maybe be friends, but then as she was about to walk up to him, she fainted, and the last thing she saw was a blond hair hanyō running up to her.

**[ *.*.* ]**

The blond hanyō rushed to the hospital, worried sick about the frigid body of the girl he found, a hanyō girl, who he had found collapsed. Making it there, he entrusted the girl to the care of the nurses and doctors, and waited till he could visit her.

After about half an hour, the young hanyō got tired of waiting, and was about to leave when the nurse came and told him she was ok, and was now awake. _What a coincidence, I wouldn't have been able to last another minute in that room, _the young boy thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. He walked into the room the nurse told him the girl was in, and he entered.

**[*.*.*]**

As the door opened, the young girl in white turned to see the young boy, hanyō, just as she thought. He pulled up a chair next to her bed, and he tugged on one of her many blankets. After a small amount of awkward silence, the boy cleared his throat. As she looked at him, he said, "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what is yours?"

"_A-a-angel… um…, just Angel_," she said in what seemed like a whisper, but she hadn't moved her mouth. Then, when Naruto asked how she'd said that, she had simply replied, "_Telepathy_". When Naruto was amazed, she felt wonderful. Never had somebody looked at her like so, and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**What do you think of my first chapter of my first story? Pretty cool, if I do say so myself. It doesn't have much plot and probably has a few mistakes seeing as though only I am reading this before I publish it, and it's like midnight right now.**

**So I'll update it if I get the chance to soon, but until then farewell. Now to sleep, or eat some ramen…**


	2. Chapter 2:The Start of the Good, and Bad

**Thank you for the current, and future, reviewers and subscribers! You made me make the next chapter so soon. Oh, and don't be afraid to correct me, just don't be too rude please! Oh and when Angel thinks aloud, she uses telepathy to talk to Naruto and Hinata. Also, need your opinions, should I make her only be able to talk to Naruto and Hinata, or just refuse to talk to anyone else? Also she only talks telepathically, for future reference.**

* * *

**I do not own Naruto, but again, I do own my OC, don't steal her!**

* * *

_What a caring boy_, Angel thought to herself. _Maybe, just maybe, I'll have at least one friend,_ she then thought again to herself. Angel went to get up out of her bed, but almost froze, because somebody left a window open.

_Stupid dress, _she thought aloud when Naruto threw a white fuzzy blanket on her. He then asked her," _Why wear a dress in the middle of winter_?" When Angel said she was forced to, she cursed at Yami, who would know it would be winter and snowing. When Naruto told her how snow rarely came to this place, which she found out was named Konaha, she cursed Yami yet again. He truly hated her, if he didn't he wouldn't have changed the weather patterns just to make things worse for her.

They then asked a nurse if they had an extra jacket, which they happen to have. It was also white, because of all the bleach it has been through. Both hanyōs could smell the bleach, but instead of complaining, Naruto thanked her and they left the hospital.

**[*.*.*]**

Naruto started a conversation after an awkward silence," Where did you come from Angel?"

Angel replied," _I can't tell you, not yet at least. Someday soon maybe." _At this, Naruto just sighed. Angel apologized, but then felt a rock hit the back of her head. She immediately turned around to see a small group of villagers standing behind them, though silent. She saw a kid, about age 6, her age, with pink hair, and by the kid's stance and placement, Angel knew she threw it.

They started yelling harsh things at her and Naruto; she heard the girl with pink hair alone call her a 'freak' and that 'they needed to leave'. She never thought such young kids could be so prejudice, and she ran, tears streaming down her face. Naruto had just started to run before her, and she was glad he didn't see her tears.

As the mob started chasing them, she felt rocks hit her back, she even felt scrap metal pierce her skin. She thought to herself,"_ This is worst then in my last life, I just wanted to be accepted." _Just then, she lost Naruto, and ran into an alley, with a dead end. She couldn't believe her first day on Earth would be her last, and she saw the pink girl, standing by her parent.

Just then, another young girl, one with short, midnight blue hair run at her, but as she went to defend herself, the girl clang onto her, asking her if she was alright. Angel, being very surprised, nodded. She felt thankful to the girl, but when the mob just treated her like a traitor, ready to kill her too, Angel got mad. She was so mad, and scared, when they were about to attack, she felt a small power surge, and she vanished, along with the young girl, but not before the young girl let out a scream. This left the mob stupefied, staring at the small pool of blood the half demon had made.

**[*.*.*]**

"W-what just happened?" the young girl with Angel asked, after she finished screaming.

"_Judging by where we are, I'd have to say I just accidently teleported," _Angel replied telepathically. Hinata, astounded by the fact this girl could use telepathy, asked her for her name.

"_Angel Aku, and to who do I have the pleasure to meet?"_ Angel replied.

"H-hinata, Hinata Hyuga," she replied.

Then, the two girls heard somebody calling to them. As they turned, they found Naruto on the sidewalk, yelling for the two to come down. Not noticing till now that they were on a rooftop, Hinata giggled and Angel smiled. _That's two friends now, _she thought to herself with a smile. She grabbed Hinata, and she jumped to the ground, perfectly balanced.

**[*.*.*]**

The three kids walked as a group, talking the whole way, to the playground. Angel, not being able to have a normal childhood, ran to a swing. She had never been on one, and always wanted to try it. The other two ran after her, seeing her excitement. Naruto was pushing Angel on the swing, and Hinata was climbing on the monkey bars.

They were having so much fun until, that is, Angel saw the pink haired girl. She tried to ignore her, and when she got on the swing next to her, she kept bumping her swing into Angel's. Angel then went to the slides, but the pink hair girl kept following her, and torturing her everywhere she went.

Angel turned to the girl, and gave her a smirk.

* * *

**That's all for chapter two! I'll try to make the next one longer, but first I need your opinions on the telepathy matter. Oh, and don't forget to tell me you're favorite Hinata pairing! I'm thinking about doing a HinaKiba type thing. I don't know, but I do know it will be a SakuSaka pairing. I'll make my first one shot a NaruHina pairing. Ehh, too much pairing so early in the morning, it's like 9 am on Mother's Day. Sadly my mom had work.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

**Well, sorry for the delay. My Algebra Finals are coming up. I was too busy NOT studying and sleeping and cleaning that I almost forgot about this story! Haha, I'm an idiot sometimes. Well, I hope you enjoy, I worked a decent amount on this. I also noticed how short my chapters are, and I am trying to write more.**

* * *

She feared the pure black eyes that seemed to be piercing her soul. She felt her eyes widen, and started to tremble out of pure fear. The air around them seemed to thicken, and the tension rose to immeasurable levels. This wasn't just scary, it was horrifying.

**[*.*.*]**

Finished playing with the pink-haired girl, Angel let her killing intent disappear. She threw her hair over her shoulders, and immediately felt the consequences of her actions. She felt the prying eyes of her, or who would have been, her only two friends, staring at her as if she had killed the girl. She held her head low, as if she was trying to shrink within herself and disappear.

Out of the playground, Angel decided to see if she could get something to cover her ears, to avoid the menacing glares of all those around her. Walking in the shop, she noticed she had no money. Looking around, she saw many wonderful dresses, hats, shirts, skirts, etc. _They must have anything and everything you need!_ Angel thought to herself, her tail wagging uncontrollably.

She turned her head to look at the cloaks, only to find one of the most pure, beautiful, abstract, black and white cloaks. Looking at the price, her ears drooped and her tail stopped wagging. _That's the one_, she thought, her eyes sparkling with amazement. She then realized she had not even thought about money. Sighing, she made to leave the place, only to see the store owner come to her. She looked at him, though not with puppy eyes, for his eyes weren't caring. His eyes showed his deceptive thoughts, mockery.

Annoyed at how she had been treated, she went to walk away, only to be stopped by the man. Touching her shoulder, he smiled at her. In an impossibly fast movement, Angel had pushed his hand off her and been halfway out the door… that was until she saw Naruto heading her way, with the man heading towards her from the other direction. Either way wasn't the best choice so she just stood there for a second, wondering how bad her consequences would be if she killed the store owner.

**[*.*.*]**

Finally getting the cloak she wanted, she left the store owner unharmed, but he would probably beware her next time she came. She immediately put the cloak to use and her and Naruto, who had the same cloak but instead of white there was orange, were walking to the Hokage's office. Angel had decided to maybe find a place to live. _I doubt that I will get one, seeing how terrible this world is to people who are the least bit different. I doubt the Hokage will be much different. _As Angel thought to herself, she recalled Naruto's explanation of the old man known as the Hokage. He considered him one of the best and most respectable people in the village. _I'll see about that_, she thought to herself as Naruto opened the door and let her walk inside.

**[*.*.*]**

As she was about to sit down, she looked the old man over. This being her first meeting with the leader of the village she wanted to make a good impression, so she hid her observant eyes from the calm leader. She saw how overworked he looked, with his baggy eyes, and you could hardly see him cause of all the documents sitting on his desk. His hat was quite curious, some weird shape, almost a diamond, with the symbol of fire on it. She looked at his eyes, and saw a curious look, which didn't surprise her._ It was expected_, she thought to herself.

The old man stood up and walked in front of his desk to get a better view of her, she presumed. Seeing him ease his tension, she returned his earlier curious look. Sighing, the old man said, "Why don't you kids take off your cloaks? It's not cold in here, and this here young lady looks kind of suspicious to me". Naruto was obedient, immediately removing his cloak as if he would die if he didn't. Angel was a bit more hesitant, afraid of the old man's reaction to her 'special' features. After seeing his calm reaction to Naruto's 'features', she decided it okay to remove her cloak. Still in her white dress, barefoot, with only an armband just above her right elbow, she was kind of embarrassed.

Though she wanted to leave a nice impression on the Hokage, her curiosity got the best of her. She threw her cloak at an almost unseen speed toward the old man. When he caught it and threw it back even faster, she saw the shock on his face. She had caught the cloak, threw it on her chair, and sat down in about a fourth of a second. He was first shocked by her speed, but his eyes, as impossible as it was, grew wider as he saw the young lady. She felt a smirk cross her face, knowing her speeds were faster than any adult human, or a 5 year old for that matter. Wait for the old man to finish staring in amazement, she sat there.

About a minute later, the Hokage cleared his throat, and started to speak. "I can see you're not of this village, have you come here to be a citizen?" was the old man's beginning of the conversation. Angel nodded, refusing to talk to someone who couldn't just ignore her differences, even though her showing off was half the equation, and she used Naruto as an interpreter. They got to a point where she had become an actual citizen, but when she had Naruto as for a house, the old man just shook his head. "I'm afraid there isn't any available at the moment…" he trailed off.

Naruto jumped out of his seat in rage, truly annoyed at the leader of his village. "How can you let a poor, unfortunate soul like this just wander around the village aimlessly? Just walking toward this building we got attacked by an angry mob, what would happen if she didn't have anywhere to go to, no place would be safe for her! I find this unacceptable!" The young, blond hanyō exclaimed, his cerulean eyes burning with a fiery rage. Angel then put her hand on his shoulder; an attempt at getting is attention. _I could live with you,_ she told him, seeing the acceptance in his eyes. _It's settled then, off to my new home, she said. _

**[*.*.*]**

Looking at the house in which she would live in for probably quite a while, her face had a horrid look of disgust. _YOU CALL THIS A HOME! _Angel yelled telepathically at the young boy. "I just don't like cleaning, and I never knew how much worse a telepathic yell was from a normal one", he replied, cleaning out his ears as if I had yelled. Angel sighed, and started to clean, unable to stand such a messy house.

She picked up clothes, bowls, and scrolls from the floor. She dusted off the shelves and about 80% of the surfaces in the house. She grabbed the vacuum, which had to be dusted off first, and vacuumed the entire place. She cleaned the bathroom, kitchen, his bedroom, and his dining room. All of this was done in about 10 minutes, using her speed to decrease the time. Naruto just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open, and yelled out," THAT TOOK ME YEARS TO MAKE!"

Angel, who was satisfied with her work, conked Naruto on the head to shut him up. He fell face first on his bed and fell asleep, and she went and looked out the window. The night sky was beautiful, something you don't see in heaven. She sighed, and stared at the full moon from the window of her new, clean home.

* * *

**A bit longer then the last ones, but not too much. I hope this brightens up someone's day. Also, quick question to the reviewers, should I give Angel a pet? Or leave it at just her, Naruto, and Hinata? Thank you for reading! Again I hope you enjoy my fanfic.**


	4. Ch4:Two & a half years of pain & wonder

**Sorry about the wait. I got a case of writers block, and lost the plot for a while. I don't know how, but try not to ask.**

* * *

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would get 10 times more Bijuu Mode fight scenes. I kind of own my OC though….. I think.**

* * *

If the young Angel thought that the first day was bad, the next three years were like hell. After that day, she was given a disgraceful little apartment on the exact opposite side of the village from any of the places she knew. She did exactly what Naruto did; she ate Ramen day in and day out, one of the few things she could do with the small amount of money that the village gave her. Hinata wasn't able to visit her more than once a week.

Naruto was the one constant in her everyday life. They both had a dream, to become the best ninja possible. Since Angel didn't want to interfere with Naruto's dream for Hokage, she settled for being Naruto's equal in terms of strength. They trained at least once a week, and as they got older they trained at least a day more. By the end of the three years, they were training every other day.

Beside the stares, glares, and rude comments of the villagers, she was having issues. Stores overpriced her and Naruto, despite the fact she had physical proof of the savagery. She started questioning her sanity, not because of the loneliness and depression, but the fact that she was hearing voices. She swore it wasn't her, but she knew that it came from her mind. She thought it might have been the demon inside… but how was that possible, she would think to herself.

* * *

About a year after the beginning of the voice, she began having nightmares about her few precious people's deaths. They actually showed **her** killing them. She wasn't herself though; she could only recognize herself by her eyes, the black surrounding her pure white pupils. The pure hatred seemed unethical, and she watched as those she could talk to normally, though they were few, were killed.

Though she was tired, she continued to train with Naruto. The voices in her head slowly increased, and in another year's time, were almost expected. Naruto began to notice her exhaustion, but didn't speak up until she could barely train properly.

"Angel-chan, is something wrong? I noticed that you seem overly tired lately…" Naruto started to ask, but didn't know how to finish.

"_I think I'm ok, but I've been having these nightmares. It's just terrible. I can't get a good night's sleep, and the content is terrible. I've watched you, Hinata, and Jiji-sama all die, over, and over, and over. And it's worse…. I kill each of you, brutally mutilating you guys. It began when I left your apartment." _she said, much to her displeasure. Just thinking about the nightmares sent a shiver up her spine.

"We need to tell Jiji-sama! This could be something that he could help you with! You should have told me sooner!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Angel's hand and dragging her to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

At the tower, they need not wait long; since the time was noon, most people were at lunch. The duo of hanyōs were immediately seated and needed to get down to business. Naruto decided to be the one who did the talking, and began by stating the obvious.

"Jiji-sama, something's wrong with Angel-chan! She can't get a good night's sleep ever since she left my apartment. She has nightmares, and they way she described them was quite frightening…" the young boy said as his ears flinched at the noise he heard from Angel. He never knew she was capable of making noise, seeing that the only one he heard from her was when she fell down in one of their spars, but that was just the impact of her body hitting the ground, she didn't speak a peep.

Now she was shaking, uncontrollably. She wasn't crying, she cried even less then Naruto had, which he only cried when a mob was after the duo. She didn't cry, nor fear the mob for her safety, but his. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up surprise written all over her face. She nodded, understanding how he was able to have her back.

She described the constants between the nightmares, and the old man's face was so full of shock, you would think somebody just grew wings and flew out the window. The vivid descriptions of himself, the boy beside her, and the heiress to the most powerful clan after the Uchiha's destruction made him imagine this happening. Most of it was plausible too, as sad as it seemed.

Angel finished her description, waiting for a response from the old man. After a few moments, the old man sighed, and summoned his ANBU by snapping his fingers, and two masked ninja appeared. One mask had what seemed to resemble a dog, the other a cat. He gave them one command, "Take Angel to the psych ward at the hospital, have her sanity checked. Naruto can come with, but he doesn't have to."

The two nodded, turning toward the young boy, whose tail swayed back and forth hypnotically. The dog masked man spoke the question, "Will you come?"

Naruto nodded as he replied, "I would like to accompany my friend to the hospital, it's the least I can do Inu-san." With that note, each of the two ANBU grabbed a child, and they shin-shunned to the hospital.

* * *

This was not a good time for Angel.

First of all, she hated hospitals, since every time she was at one, she was having multiple test ran, with wires running all over the floor, and her body covered in needle pricks. She could never stand the smells of the hospital either, blood was her one weakness and bleach was just nauseating.

Second of all, the only reason she was here was to question her sanity. She did that a lot herself, but she didn't really want an answer. She could accept being insane. She couldn't accept the whole world knowing it. She would rather die.

She sat quietly, awaiting her nurse to come in and hook up the wires. She was surprised when they didn't have any, but knew somewhere there must be some. They asked her to follow them, and agreed for time's sake. They were halfway down the hallway, and that's when she noticed where they were going. It was the MRI room. She hated that room, but didn't show it, she wasn't going to lose her cool because of a machine. She let the nurses do their job, never letting her ever present mask to fall.

After the tests were completed, she sat with Naruto in a play room, with a bunch of other little kids. She sat in the corner and played with a couple blocks she found nobody using. Being almost 8 and playing with blocks would seem weird to most kids, but Angel wasn't able to do this at a younger age. She felt content, and didn't care.

It was then that the nurses came with the results, stating that she was perfectly sane, and handed her medication to help her get a decent night's sleep. The dog and cat ANBU were back, asking her to take one more test, assigned by the Hokage himself. She agreed, and they shin-shunned them back to the Hokage's office.

* * *

The Hokage was curious. The young mysterious girl who lived here for two and a half years seemed much smarted then he though. She came in his office, transported by his ANBU, and he gave her the test. Doing the full IQ test could be annoying, but curiosity really had a hold on the old man. It was amazing what he learned. This young, almost 8 years, girl was more intelligent than any person in the entire ninja society, and possibly the known world. Her IQ was well above 1000! Most ninja's IQ are somewhere between 100, the average civilian score, and 300, the score of the smartest ninja in the village of Konaha, it was unbelievable.

That's when he heard Angel's voice in his head. "_What's my score Jiji-sama? I know it's an IQ test."_

Clearing his throat, he said her score, to Naruto's confusion. "1,397" he announced, widening the eyes of both ANBU, which was seen through their masks. Angel's face remained unreadable, to the amazement of the Hokage. _'Had she already knew this?' _he thought to himself. He dismissed the young duo, telling them to go sign up for the ninja academy, if they hadn't already.

* * *

**Well, not much added to the story's plot, but I managed to fit my time skip in there nicely. Just trying to show you how smart she is. Also, should I just skim through the academy, since nothing major happens, seeing as she has both the physical and mental capacity to single-handedly take over the entire world.**

* * *

**Oh, if you find any way I can improve how I write tell me. Just some constructive criticism, nothing rude.**

* * *

**I shall try to write sooner than later, but I'm graduating in a couple days. 8****th**** grade grad, yay!**


	5. Ch5: Day One at the Academy

**I want to say that I know this story doesn't have concrete deadlines, but I have been trying to update faster, but to no avail. Though I have been successful at making the chapters longer! I'm happy with myself right now. Oh, and could you maybe try to get more readers? I only get on average about 1 review per chapter, which is really making me sad, considering this is the 5****th**** chapter, and I only have 5 reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did Naruto would have either killed Sasuke or brought him back already…. But I kind of own my OC, you could say…**

* * *

Angel woke up well before her alarm, it being about 5 am. Her anticipation last night made it a really long night, and now it was an early morning. She ate really quick, starving from her accidental skip of dinner last night.

Not really needing to get ready until about 8 o'clock, she took a nice, warm shower. She rarely took much time to get ready, but she wanted to slow down and think a bit today.

Today was going to be her first day at the ninja academy, though she wasn't concerned about if she could become a ninja. She knew she was capable of that much at least. She was worried about her peers, and what they would think about her and Naruto's appearance.

She was also worried about Naruto. Many knew he wasn't the brightest of the bunch, and is a bit overly stubborn. She took a deep breath as she walked out of the shower. She put on the new outfit she bought with her newly raised allowance from the Hokage. She grabbed her cloak, hoping that the teacher would allow her and Naruto to leave the hood on.

It was still only about 7 am, and didn't have to be at the academy for about another few hours. She just wandered the streets, with no particular destination in mind. She subconsciously ended up at the training field, and started to think about how she could improve, holding her chin between her index finger and thumb with her elbow in the palm of her other hand. After a few moments, she made the hand holding her chin into a fist, and hit the palm of her other fist.

'_Weights_' she thought to herself. She hurried over to the training shop she often went to, seeing as they were about the only storeowners beside the ramen shop owner. She saw a set of weights for her wrists and ankles, with weights as little as 5 lbs to as heavy as 50 lbs, and decided she needed a set for her and Naruto.

She took out her wallet, a small little black pouch with a drawstring she usually had tied to a spot inside her cloak, close to her chest as to keep it safe. She saw she had enough money to buy them, though it cut into her food budget. She could buy them both, leaving her to only a cup of ramen a day, or just buy hers, leaving Naruto without a way to better himself.

She grabbed the two weights, barely able to bring them to the counter. She paid, arguing with herself for doing so, knowing she shouldn't be neglecting her nutrition. She decided to run home, seeing that she only had a couple hours before she needed to be at school. She threw Naruto's weights on the table, almost breaking her fragile furniture. She put on the five pound weights, and ran back to the training ground, with some difficulty.

* * *

Naruto got to the academy 45 minutes early, and saw the class he was told to enter about half empty. He looked around noticing that neither Hinata nor Angel were here. They had time, but he was still worried. He looked out the window, which faced directly at the Hokage Monuments. He stared at his hero, the Fourth Hokage, as he waited for his friends to arrive.

A few minutes later, he noticed Hinata sit down beside him, to the right side of him on the three seat table. He saved the seat next to the wall, in the top row, for Angel, since he knew she liked to sit away from strangers and wasn't very social. He was talking to Hinata for about ten minutes before Angel walked in, looking a bit less energetic than usual, which in her case wasn't much. She took her time getting to the duo, slowly dragging her feet as if there were weights on them, though unbeknownst to him there were some just out of sight on her ankles.

'_Must be taking her time… or she tuckered herself out somehow'_ Naruto thought to himself. He decided to ask, but as he was about to ask he found her stretching her arms in her chair, just before she put her hands on the table in front of her, lying her head on top of them, cloak covering her entire body perfectly. He sighed, seeing Angel asleep was rare, with or without her cloak on. Even when they had lived together a couple years back, she was always up before him and went to sleep after him.

After going back to talking to Hinata for a while, being the knucklehead he was, often making her laugh, he noticed their teacher would be in there in five minutes, and tried to wake Angel up. He instantly regretted it, as she seemed to radiate killer intent as he touched her, hearing her thoughts.

'_Five more minutes, Naruto-kun."_

"Sensei will be here in 3 minutes Angel-chan," Naruto replied, starting to becoming concerned of Angel's sleepiness getting her in trouble.

'_Well, sensei can deal with it, can't he?_' she harshly replied, apparently grouchy.

"Just trying to be nice," he said as the sensei came in.

'_Thanks' _she replied sarcastically, noticing, but not caring, about the man who walked in the room. She immediately fell asleep, her eyelids very heavy. Naruto sighed; sometimes Angel's ignorance could really get to him. The man in front of the class introduced himself, telling the kids that his name was Iruka Umino, and to call him Iruka-sensei, and in turn called attendance, asking that each of them introduce themselves.

Hinata kept hers simple, stating her name, hobbies (pressing flowers and such), things she likes (cinnamon buns and her friends) and dislikes (rude people and dishonesty) and ending with an "I hope we all get along" bit. When a pink-haired girl introduced herself, he immediately knew he had a crush on her. When his turn came, Naruto did almost the same as Hinata, saying his likes, dislikes, and hobbies, but also said his dream of being Hokage, which made a few people snicker, which in turn ended with Naruto slamming himself into his chair. The last name was called, which happened to be Angel. She was still asleep, which Iruka noticed.

A vein on his forehead bulged, and he yell at the girl a bit louder, but again to no avail. He sighed, and marched up to the back row of the desks. Hinata sat there unfazed, knowing he wouldn't do anything painful to her friend. Naruto sat defiantly, hood on. His eyes were unseen to most, but you could see the fear for his friend in them if you looked closely. Angel had begun to stretch, knowing she was ignoring the teacher. She hadn't meant to, but she was quite sleepy.

He reached the row, hands crossed over his chest. Angel picked her head up and looked at the man, though nobody could see her eyes, or any of her face beside her mouth for that matter.

'_Naruto, could you relay the message,'_ she asked, trying to be nice. Naruto nodded in response, which confused Iruka. Angel told Naruto her message to her new teacher, and he immediately repeated it.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto began," Angel wanted to apologize for behavior, but she overdid her training this morning and is very sleepy. She is sincerely sorry, and asks you to please forgive her. She also told me if you want to know why she won't talk, ask Jiji-sama."

At this, Iruka sighed, and walked in front of the girl. He felt sorry for her, but couldn't help her. He whispered something to her, something so quiet not even Naruto's enhanced hearing could pick up. She nodded, and left her seat, following her teacher out the door. Just after they left, Iruka came back in without Angel. This worried Naruto and Hinata, but there wasn't much they could do.

* * *

Angel was going to the Hokage Tower with Iruka's clone, because Iruka was really curious about his student, but couldn't leave the rest of the class alone. He was only with her because he needed proof why he would send a clone in the morning on the first day of school. Arriving their relatively quickly, he asked the secretary to set up a quick meeting with the Hokage. They were granted entry to his office, and the sensei and his student took their seats in front of the Hokage's desk.

* * *

Naruto was getting really worried. Angel left an hour ago, and she still wasn't back. He turned to Hinata, who was organizing her supplies as she transferred them from her backpack to her desk.

"Hey, Hinata-chan" Naruto said, catching her attention.

"What do you need Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied, knowing what Naruto was going to ask.

"What do you think happened to Angel? I mean, it's been over an hour already, and she isn't back yet." He asked with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"She is probably fine. I don't know what could have happened, but they aren't allowed to just kick a student out or torture one. Teachers will get into lots of trouble for that." Hinata replied, knowing it was true, but doubting herself, seeing as the villagers treated her badly.

While the two contemplated the fate of their friend, the door opened, revealing the friend who left a while before. She seemed a little more comfortable with the teacher, but that was the only difference. Naruto and Hinata were relieved, and immediately went to asking her what happened.

'_Later, I'll tell you. Find me after school,_' she told them, to which they nodded. She organized her stuff quickly, placing her textbooks in one spot, notebooks in another, and different scrolls and books to get her through the boring parts of school in another. After about half an hour, she heard Iruka call everyone to attention.

"Okay, who knows any Ninjustu? Raise your hand please," he asked. A few hands went up; Naruto and Angel's hands being two of them. She noticed a boy with navy blue, almost black, hair that resembled a chicken's butt raise his hand, along with a boy in a winter jacket with a dog, and a boy in a jacket with shades on. She knew their names, but just couldn't place all of them.

"Good. Let us go to the practice field, so we could see what you know." Iruka replied, taking the class outside.

* * *

"Aburame Shino, you start," Iruka said, and Shino moved in front of our sensei. Some parents had come and were watching, many sitting next to their kids. Angel noticed many clan heads, and instantly straightened up. She didn't want to tarnish the small amount of decent reputation she had among the clans. She noticed Hinata talking to a smiling father beside her. She felt a quick pang of loneliness, but instantly regretted this. Naruto had noticed, and become incredibly sad.

"**Insect Clone**," Shino uttered. Then, Shino disperse into a hive of insects. They divided in half, and reconstructed into two Shinos. This act creeped out a lot of younger kids, mainly of which were girls.

"Good work." Iruka said while taking notes as one of the Shinos turned back into insects that crept up the original's sleeve. Shino thanked Iruka for the praise, and sat by what appeared to be his father. Shino was given a nod from his dad, before the next name was called.

"Inuzuka Kiba, your turn" Iruka said as the boy with the dog leaped up. The boy gave the dog to his mom, knowing he wasn't ready for collaboration ninjutsu yet. He went back and faced his target, a wooden dummy. He charged at his target, just before he jumped up into the air.

"**Passing Fang**!" the boy yelled as he began spinning at amazing speeds and upon contact with his target, it was torn to shreds, leaving chunks of wood in its place. The boy continues to spin, until he hit a large rock, causing him to stop. He groaned, unable to get up from the impact the collision had on his body.

After a few moments, Iruka jogged his way to where the boy was, and he picked the boy up. The teacher brought the boy to a feral looking woman, who accepted the boy. '_Is that his mom?' _Angel wondered to herself. They both had those red marks on their cheeks, and the same color hair. Her train of thought was stopped when the next name was called.

"Uchiha Sasuke, your next", Iruka said as the dark haired boy walked up. To most people's amazement, he began going through a set of hand signs.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball**", the boy yelled, inhaling deeply. He exhaled, toward his fingers, and a massive fireball appeared, burning its target and almost completely turning it to ash. He smiled as he marveled at his work. Most were amazed, even Iruka, that the boy in his young age was able to perform such a jutsu.

"Amazing Sasuke, to have managed to master your clan's rite of passage technique at your age says so much about how much you can accomplish." Iruka said, which made Angel wonder why he seemed to favor the young boy.

It was then that Sasuke saw a familiar figure walking towards the front of the crowd. Sasuke ran to him, giving him a hug as the figure bent down to return the hug.

"Itachi-niisan, I thought you were on a mission," young Sasuke asked.

"I came back early, so I came to watch," his brother replied, a smile plastered on his face. The two walked into the crowd, leaving Naruto, Angel and Iruka as the only ones on the test field.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come on." Iruka said, hoping to get this over with. Naruto ran in front of the wooden dummy then did a couple hand signs, which caused a few people to be surprised. He held his hand out in front of his target. A gush of wind blasted the wood dummy, as he pronounced the name of his jutsu.

"**Wind Style: Force Palm!"**The dummy was turned to mulch, and Iruka was impressed.

"Good job Naruto. You got potential."Iruka commented.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei! I need potential, or I can't become Hokage!" Naruto replied, quite please with himself.

"Okay, last but not least, Angel," Iruka said. She got up, and walked up to Iruka. She held up 3 fingers, to which Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"You say you have three jutsu to show? Okay, make it fast since it's almost time to leave." Iruka replied, loud enough for the audience to hear. The crowd broke out in a bunch of murmurs, as Angel remembered what Jiji-sama told her.

* * *

_Flashback Start_

"_It's quite obvious that you are special, Angel. I ask you to hide your special jutsu and only show them one elemental jutsu, a clone type, and a healing jutsu," Jiji told her. Angel nodded, she could do that. But the number of elemental jutsu she knew was enormous for a girl her age, hell it was a lot for a Chunnin!_

_Flashback End_

* * *

She performed one hand sign, a sign she made by combining the majority of the actual signs Jiji taught her, and in a plume of smoke stood a perfect clone of Angel. **(Shadow Clone)** The clone put a finger up, representing the first jutsu completion. It ran towards the crowd, towards where Kiba sat. It performed a couple hand signs, and stopped when she reached Kiba.

"What are you…?" Kiba began asking, but got two fingers in his face.

"So, this is your second jutsu?" he guessed, to which he received a nod. She placed her hands over his chest, and a pure white glow emitted from her hands, with a warm feeling surrounding him. A white light glowed around his injuries, which instantaneously healed. **(I will call this Healing Technique: Purest Light, quite generic, but I don't care)** He sat up, feeling perfectly fine.

"Wow! Amazing! I feel like I could run across the entire village and back. Thanks Angel!" Kiba said standing and jumping to prove his point. She gave him a bow, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The original Angel got the message, and she started yet another set on hand signs. She began spinning, if possible faster than Kiba, and created a shell of high speed wind. She jumped up, spun for a second, then stopped, though the surrounding wind barely slowed. It changed from a shell into dozens of blades, and she threw her hand back to aim the attack at the wooden dummy before her, that was all in about 7 seconds. She threw her hands forward, and the blades of wind followed, taking a quarter second to reach the dummy. The dummy was sliced clean through about two dozen times before it fell into perfectly cut pieces of wood. **(That will be called the Wind Style: Blades of Judgment).**

The look on just about everybody's face was priceless. It gave a new meaning to speechless. Angel hung her head thinking she did something wrong. Iruka saw that and snapped out of his daze.

"Angel, what an amazing amount of skill you displayed! You know power, healing, and a clone jutsu. Most Chunnin can't perform the Shadow Clone, yet you did it with one hand sign only. And medical ninja are almost never seen until Chunnin level, especially such a high level technique! That wind style jutsu was remarkable! I don't know why you're in the academy at all! You're just amazing!" Iruka commended the girl, which made her smile. The only time she remembered smiling was when she met Hinata and Naruto.

Angel ran over to Iruka, and bowed. She was filled with joy. She was only complimented by Jiji, Naruto, and Hinata.

'_Iruka-sensei, I thank you so much!'_Angel told Iruka, surprising him.

"Does this mean you will talk to me now?" her sensei asked her.

'_Maybe,' _She replied shrugging her shoulders as she sat down next to Naruto, who was all alone. Iruka would have quite a bit of trouble with those two, but he could handle it. That girl was the one that nobody could figure out, well, except Naruto.

"That ends today's class. Tomorrow will be a full day, so nobody forget. Be here at 8 am sharp! No exceptions! You're dismissed!" Iruka said, and everybody left with their parents, except Angel and Naruto.

'_Hey, Naruto-kun, want to come to my place? I got a surprise for you!'_Angel asked Naruto.

"Sure! I can't wait to see!" Naruto replied, hoping she remembered his birthday was next week.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you like it! I want to thank two people, the two who are actively supporting and/or helping with this story. A big shout out to raidersfan777, a loyal reader who always reviews, and ViresAdLegatum, a new friend who is reading my story, helping me with it, and making a wonderful story called HTV: The Hidden Tail Village(which I highly recommend). Please tell me anything I could do to improve, please no hate mail!**

* * *

**And until next time, sayonara!**


	6. Ch6:Reunions and Introductions

**Howdy! Chapter 6 is finally up! How about that? Hope this finds you well! I hope this isn't as hard as the last chapter was. It took too long! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this, past, and future chapters! (PS I am half asleep, sorry for any mistakes!**

**I will tell you now so you know, Angel has two Kekkai Genkai. Kekkai Genkai #1: Deals with her eyes. Kekkai Genkai #2: Has to do with a type of jutsu, I've actually already demonstrated them both… though not very noticeably. I will have this explained at some point in the story, but probably not this chapter. I hope it isn't two confusing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but no, I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

The academy was, all in all, a tough 4 years for both Naruto and Angel. They had no problem with the curriculum; Angel was top student, followed by Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata, and the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno. Angel had helped Naruto at least pass every major exam and quiz they had.

It was most of the staff, all the teachers and staff beside one Chunnin instructor named Iruka Umino, which made the years terrible. He tried to see things through his student's eyes, and that lead to acceptance of him from both Naruto and Angel. The janitors would 'accidentally' hit them with their mops and the lunch ladies would give them old, rotten food when they forgot their lunch, or when it was stolen.

Another terrible part of school was their classmates. Angel had to deal with Sakura Haruno. She would degrade the diffident girl, making her feel like dirt. People rarely stood up for her, beside Naruto and Hinata. Every so often, Sasuke Uchiha would stand up for her, though very rarely.

Also, Hinata was forbidden to hang out with the two 'demons' and could only talk at school and the few times she snuck out, which were normally near their birthdays.

Although school was bad, one good thing happened to Naruto. On Naruto's 10th birthday, his tail and ears just suddenly disappeared. His seal looked as it did the day the fox was sealed, and he was happy that he was no longer a hanyō. He began to stop wearing his cloak, and wore decent clothing, though mostly an orange jumpsuit, which became his trademark attire.

On Angel's 10th birthday, she learned how to hide her tail and ears. Her seal was somewhat back. She could control when her seal was strong, or when it was weak. She could no longer be considered a hanyō, but she wasn't human. She still never took off her cloak except to sleep, swim, and bath, though she bought some that had chakra weights sown in them, which was her trademark outfit.

And today was the most important day in the academy, the graduation test. Just about every student taking part was nervous… except for Angel. This was the sole reason Angel taught Naruto the Shadow Clone, and Naruto was the only thing Angel had ever worried about. She had tutored him, tested him, trained with him, and even gave him some test advice.

She learned a few things about Naruto in the process, like how totally idiotic he can be, how he manages to pull of all his pranks and still evade jōnin ninja, and that he really likes Sakura. That last one made Angel sick and kind of crushed Angel's heart a bit, though she wouldn't have told anybody… nor did she actually notice herself.

And it was finally time for all of that to pay off, as Naruto's name was called.

* * *

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" Iruka called, slightly worried for the boy, since he couldn't produce a normal clone.

"Coming, Iruka-sensei!" he called back, looking toward Angel, the only person left in the classroom, and put a hand on her shoulder, saying "Wish me luck!"

'_You won't need luck; I prepared you for just about anything they can give you. Though luck isn't a bad idea…" _she said, knowing it was the truth. Naruto waved goodbye as he left the room with his teacher, to finally become a ninja. As soon as the door closed, she began to pray for his success.

* * *

"Angel…" Iruka called, stopping when he saw how she was passing the time. She was playing Othello with her clone, clearly in a tight match. As soon as she noticed her teacher the game and the clone poofed out of existence, leaving the room empty beside the girl and the desks. She walked up to her teacher, and they walked to the exam room.

As expected, she did each jutsu with no difficulty. She got a perfect on each category, and made Konaha Ninja Academy history. Not one person had ever perfected every aspect of the graduation exam. Not even a Hokage, past or present, had accomplished this feat. She even did the extra credit on the written test, which had questions from past Chunnin Exams, exams where many people failed.

Iruka held out the official symbol of the ninja, a hitai-ate. Angel gently grabbed her hitai-ate, tied it around her neck, bowed as she thanked her sensei, and left the room. She wanted to make sure Naruto passed, and maybe go to Ichiraku Ramen if he succeeded. She found him on the swing in front of the school, his favorite spot on school property.

She noticed the hitai-ate on his forehead, and he looked quite happy as he looked into the crowd. Angel followed his gaze, and quickly found the source of his happiness. His crush had also passed, though it was no surprise. Angel had also noticed that Hinata had passed, which gave her wishful thinking.

She did the math in seconds, and if they did it the way they normally do, one team would have a fourth member, who would no doubt be a girl, with most having two boys and a girl. There was a possibility that the three of them would be on the same team which made Angel's mood soar.

Angel, finally finished thinking, walked over to Naruto, who immediately jumped up to show off his hitai-ate.

"Angel-chan, Iruka-sensei said I did great! I'm so excited!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to contain his happiness as he threw his hands in the air. He wrapped hiss arms around Angel, making her very uncomfortable.

'_That's wonderful Naruto-kun! Hopefully we are on the same team.'_ Angel replied, quite happy with her best friend. She smiled, a real smile, for the first time in years, and Naruto caught it.

"You're smiling! You look so cute when you smile, you should do it more often." Naruto told her, his own genuine smile on display. "Hey, Angel-cha, I have a question." Naruto said uncharacteristically quiet.

'_What is it?' _Angel said, thoroughly curious.

"Well, I need you to promise me something. If somehow we end up on separate teams, would you promise to be best friends with me? Even if we do get on the same team, we'll be best friends too." Naruto asked, holding out his pinky, a bit embarrassed.

'_How can I say no, Naruto-kun?'_ Angel replied, still smiling happily. She locked her pinky to his, showing that she promised. His smile widened, and he gave Angel another hug, one she returned.

"Now, let's go get some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Angel by the hand.

With that they turned to go celebrate their achievement before a familiar figure stood behind him.

"Congratulations for passing the exam you two! You both did well, especially you Angel. How about we go to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch, I'm treating." Iruka said, knowing there was no way Naruto would refuse and Angel almost never refused going somewhere with Naruto.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed, knowing that Iruka was thoroughly pleased with him.

'_Okay sensei, but I'm starved. I hope you have enough money!'_ Angel said, as her stomach suddenly growled to show its empty state.

"I hope so too!" Iruka replied, not knowing what he got himself into.

* * *

Over at Ichiraku Ramen, the store was having trouble keeping up with two particular customer's orders. It was their two favorite customers, Naruto and Angel. They were having an all out eating contest, something they had always wanted to do.

'_I will win this, I know your limits and you don't know mine!'_ Angel replied in an unusually competitive mood.

"Puh-lease! You rarely every eat more than 3 bowls!" Naruto retorted as he waited for his fourth bowl, unknowingly striking a nerve.

'_You're going down!_' Angel said, also waiting for her fourth bowl. A second after she got the bowl, it was half empty. Even Naruto was astounded by this feat, and almost forgot about the contest. He picked up the pace immediately. '_I knew she could eat, but this totally blows my guess! I'll never win at this rate and I'll have to do anything she says!_'Naruto thought, nagging at himself for coming up with the idea.

Many bowls later, Iruka had lost track after 11 for Naruto and 17 for Angel, Angel was still going strong, while Naruto had finally had his fill. He slowly raised his hand, and he declared the words that Angel had been waiting to heard for the past half hour.

"I. Am. Done." Naruto said, almost falling asleep because all the food he ate. Angel finished her bowl, and handed it back. She had eaten almost 10 more bowls than Naruto, and she could go for another half hour at least. She had kept count, and she ate 25 bowls, while he ate 16.

'_Ha! I knew this would be the result. I could keep going, but I think Teuchi-sama ran out of noodles' _Angel exclaimed, standing up and stretching. '_Sorry Teuchi-sama, Ayame-chan, I didn't mean to eat you guys empty.'_ Angel bowed, thanking the two for the ramen.

"It's no problem! Come back anytime, just not anytime today. We need to restock first. Oh, and Iruka, here's the bill." Teuchi said, handing Iruka a piece of paper.

"I'm a little short…." Iruka said, emptying his wallet on the counter.

'_I can pay for half Iruka-sensei. I don't mind, really!'_ Angel said, feeling terrible about costing so much.

"I never…. Knew this side… of Angel." Naruto said, passing out on the counter.

* * *

'_Naruto-kun, I thought you owed me? Now I'm taking you home while you are asleep…" _Angel started, before she was interrupted.

"Half-asleep!" Naruto exclaimed before dozing off again on Angel's back as she carried him home.

'_Sure-'_Angel commented as the boy fell asleep again. '_What am I going to do with you?'_ Angel said to herself, shaking her head. Though inside, she liked today. Nothing had gone wrong in the slightest; Naruto's testing, walking Konoha streets without problem, having ramen with over half the people she trusted. All in all, it was the most perfect day she ever knew.

* * *

She arrived at Naruto's apartment, and got the spare key he gave her from her cloak pocket. She unlocked the door to reveal a mess only Naruto could achieve. Angel carried him to his bed and made a quick shadow clone to make it, dispersing it just after it finished. She laid him down, took of his jacket, and covered him up. It was only early spring, so it was kind of chilly in his house.

She had nothing to do for the rest of the day, and since it was the late afternoon, she decided to clean. She took 4 hours to clean the entire house, with only a couple of shadow clones. She dispersed them, and grew excessively tired, mainly from the combined work of the shadow clone. She sat down on his couch to get a quick rest before going home.

* * *

The next thing she knew she heard a voice calling her name, she immediately recognized Naruto's voice. She stretched, feeling the couch beneath her. The events of yesterday came rushing to mind, and she slowly opened her eyes to a blue-eyed, whisker-cheeked face topped with blond hair. She sat up, her face cloaked in a steaming red, her eyes a similar color.

"Angel-chan… what are you doing sleeping on my couch?" Naruto asked the still sleepy Angel, who was thoroughly embarrassed with herself.

'G_omen, Naruto-kun, I hadn't intended to sleep over. I brought you home from Ichiraku Ramen, and I took off your jacket and laid you down. I got bored, so I decided to clean. I was tired after cleaning your house and I… kind of fell asleep after I sat down.' _Angel replied, wishing he hadn't been so close, she was sure nobody had ever been this close to her before.

" I was just wondering. Hey, you want food?" He replied, going to finish making breakfast, instant ramen. Her eyes returned to their normal white hue as she composed herself, sitting upright on the couch.

"Sure, but _what time is it?'_ Angel asked, looking out the window at some interesting item in the distance.

"It's about eight in the morning. That's why I woke you up." Naruto said, which made Angel panic. She had to wash up, with only an hour till they had to leave the house.

'_Thank Kami I left a spare change of clothes here._' Angel thought to herself_. 'I'm going to take a shower, be out in a few.' _Angel told Naruto, who in turn nodded his approval. Angel got up, stretched a bit more, and grabbed her extra clothing from a draw in the living room. Naruto never went in it; he never even knew it was there, so her stuff was safe. She hopped in the shower, and Naruto made ramen for breakfast.

* * *

Angel's POV

'_Hurry up Naruto-kun! We'll be late!' _I said as we ran towards the academy. It was exactly 10 minutes until class started, and I was determined to get there. Naruto was just behind me, and he had been the entire run to school. I couldn't wait to get there, and I could see Naruto about as excited as I was. We finally made it. And just in time, because just as we sat down in our normal seats, Iruka walked in.

Iruka explained how well we did, and how much he expects of us. After a long lecture that I hadn't paid any attention to, he finally started to announce the teams. I paid enough attention to the teams that I could hear Naruto's name, or mine. It was after 6 teams I really paid attention, because names started to become familiar.

"Team 7…" Iruka began, looking down at his list,"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto. This team has a fourth member, because of the uneven number of graduates. That fourth member is..." he paused to look at his list again, and I was praying that it was Hinata or I. Naruto alone with any number of bullies was too much for me to even think about.

"Angel, you're the final member on Team Seven under the guidance of Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said, sending a delighted look towards me. I gave him a nod, something that surprised the whole class.

The rest of the class zoomed by in my mind, though I did hear one group. Team 8: Hinata's team, she had Kiba and Shino on her team. I felt sorry for her; until I remember my assigned team. Sakura and I, the bully with the pink hair, were on the same team. I must be in for a hell of a ride.

* * *

Narrator's POV

And it was after that thought that Angel noticed that the teams were slowly leaving. Their jounin either hadn't set his alarm or planned to arrive fashionably late. The next thing Team Seven knew, the room was completely empty beside them. Naruto, being the prankster he was, set a trap for their new sensei.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Naruto said as he wedged the eraser in the top of the crack he made by slightly opening the door. "It will be priceless!"

"Why are you being so obnoxious Naruto? It's stupid to try and pull a prank on a jounin sensei." Sakura said, folding her arms. "You should know that he won't fall for such a stupid trick."

"And what if he doesn't notice it? If he falls for it he'll be really embarrassed!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with determination as he brought his arm in front of him, his hand forming a fist. "It will show how much of a genius I am."

"If you're a genius I think the world is going to end, dobe." Sasuke said in a cold tone, his calculating eyes trying to figure out many things, one being the girl behind the cloak. She never showed anything beside the lower half of her face. She was a complete mystery, one that seemed impossible to solve. The only emotion he ever saw was the nod to Iruka to show a small amount of delight, and that was after 4 years of being in her classes. The only one who seemed to figure her out was that dobe, Naruto.

"Stupid teme." Naruto growled, putting up a fist to emphasize his anger.

"Hey, don't be so mean to my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Whatever." Naruto said, sitting down next to Angel, who had just sat there as quiet as ever. She was getting a slight headache, from what she had no clue.

It was about ten minutes later that their sensei finally walked in, and he fell right into Naruto's prank. The man had silver hair, it appeared to be lopsided. His hitai-ate was covering his left eye, and a mask covered his nose and mouth. The eraser fell on his head, making his silver hair turn white from the cloud of chalk made from the impact. His face wasn't priceless, just white, but it was funny. Even Sasuke had to stifle a laugh.

"I got him! I got him!" Naruto yelled through his laughter.

"I'm sorry sensei…" Sakura said. Her Inner Sakura was laughing her butt off, agreeing totally with Naruto.

"Well, I would say my first impression of you… I hate you." The silver haired jounin said.

The genin sweat dropped, except Angel. She felt a familiarity about the man, like she heard his voice before. She remembered every person's voice and could match it to a face and/or name.

* * *

The four genin, with their new sensei, arrived on the roof of the academy. They sat down as there sensei started to talk.

"Ok! Let's begin introductions. Pinkie, you start." Kakashi said once they sat down.

"Shouldn't you go first sensei? You know, an example maybe?" Sakura said, much to Kakashi's annoyance.

"Ok then. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. My dreams…well I never thought about it. I have many hobbies." The group sweat dropped at this.

"So all we learned was his name." Sasuke stated quietly. Sakura looked displeased, while Naruto just breathed a sigh of annoyance.

"Ok, now go." Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura as a signal for her to start.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean who I like…" Sakura turned toward Sasuke and blushed," my hobbies are…" she looked back at him, her blush deepening," and my dream is…" she looked back at Sasuke and squealed, which resulted in Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"And your dislikes are?" Kakashi said after a few moments of silence.

"Those two!" Sakura said, pointing at Naruto and Angel. Angel seemed to be unresponsive as she continued to sit with her knees in front of her chest, her hands lying on top of them. Naruto's reaction was priceless in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-chan, why?" he said with fake teary eyes. His head drooped when Sakura didn't answer.

'_Girls her age are more concerned with love then Ninja Arts.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Okay then, blondie, you go." Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen, but I especially like when Iruka takes me to Ichiraku. I dislike the three minute wait for ramen. My hobbies are eating and comparing ramen, gardening, and training with Angel-chan. My future dream is to become Hokage and be acknowledged by all the villagers!" Naruto finished with a smile.

'_He grew up an interesting way.' _Kakashi commented to himself.

"Ok, you go." Kakashi said, pointing at Sasuke.

"My name… is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things, though I don't particularly like anything. I don't have a dream, but an ambition. I want to destroy a certain somebody and restore my clan."

'_I thought so.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Ok then, you're last up." Kakashi said as he looked at Angel. "Would you mind taking of your hood."

'_Hi Anbu-san. It's been a while, hasn't it? I kind of don't want to take my hood off. You remember why, right?' _

"I do. How did you know it was me?" Kakashi asked, unable to see how she could have possibly seen him back then. He never took his mask or cloak off.

"Anbu-san? You mean the one from that time in the forest?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Angel.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the three talking with pure confusion. They had no clue what Angel had said, or how for that matter, but apparently Kakashi and Naruto could hear her.

'_You're voice. I recognized it.'_ Angel said casually, as if it happened every day.

"I knew you were good but not that good. You've gotten better." Kakashi said as he eye smiled at the young girl.

'_I've been training.' _Angel stated.

"Well, keep up the good work! Now, for your introduction…" Kakashi began, but was stopped when a thought entered his head. He sighed, and knew that it would be a difficult road if they needed to get Angel to trust both Sakura and Sasuke. "Yes, Angel, Naruto may say it for you."

"Ok. This is Angel. She likes training and taking walks in the rain. She dislikes rude people, but she cannot say she actually hates anything. Her hobbies include training and helping out Hokage-sama. Her dream is to help anybody and everybody she can in her search for true peace." Naruto finished with a smile, knowing Angel was more than satisfied with that answer.

'_Well, seems like somebody knows what she's doing. I just hope she does it right.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Ok, so now that that's over, I want you all at training ground 7 at five o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. I suggest not eating breakfast, you might throw up." Kakashi said, eye smiling at the group before him. "And with that note, you are dismissed." Kakashi finished poofing out of existence.

* * *

**Finally, done! It may be a more informal chapter, but I promise that I will make next chapter better. I really hope you enjoyed! If you could, a quick review would be nice, though I'm not begging.**

**Next Chapter: Play Time's Over**

**See you next time, and if you have a problem feel free to: Deal with it, Get over it, or Choke on it.**

**LonexAngel out.**


	7. Ch 7: Genin or not?

**Woho! It's that time again, and damn am I excited! It's the first action scene I've ever written, I hope you enjoy! **

**I took forever on this one, and I cannot give you a bullshit excuse, nor will I try. Just please don't hate me. Without further delay, the next chapter!**

* * *

It was early in the morning, half past four to be exact. Angel had just arrived at training ground seven with a sleepy Naruto, who was complaining about the rude wake up call.

"Angel-chan, can I go back to sleep? It's not natural to wake up at four in the morning." Naruto whined, wondering how Angel woke up early enough to get ready and wake him up.

'_Naruto, stop whining and come here, sensei said he will be here in half an hour, and I want to spar before he gets here. Come here and stretch with me. If you win I may treat you to Ichiraku ramen."_ Angel told him, which got his attention. She searched through the backpack she was wearing and threw him a granola bar

"Alright, but only taijutsu for this one, since it's a skill test later we should save our chakra." Naruto replied, earning a nod from Angel. "First to three points?" Naruto asked, earning yet another nod to confirm his guess. Angel picked up a rock as they got into starting positions. She threw the rock slightly in the air, waiting for the sound of it hitting the floor to start the spar. Just after the light thump did the two make a dash for one another.

The two genin breathed heavily as they noticed their fellow comrades. They were both sitting beside a tree, and the cloaked genin immediately sat up at the sight of the two. Seeing them meant it was five o'clock, and their sensei was supposed to be here soon. She remembered her old Anbu friend, one she had seen frequently due to her many visits to the Hokage and many times an 'accident' with the civilians happened, one that usually involved death. Then she remembered the time she met Kakashi, on Naruto's sixth birthday.

* * *

_Flashback starts_

'_Please leave him alone!' Angel said, projecting her thoughts to the mob before her. Only one man looked at the girl standing behind his prey trying, but not succeeding, to stop the attack on the demon. She wasn't beaten like the boy in front of her, but she had been roughed up. The man smiled before he threw a punch that made the young boy double over in pain, coughing large amounts of blood._

_Angel looked down, unable to watch the scene before her unfold. She closed her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar place, a sewer with an enormous cage that looked neglected. Two white eyes glared daggers at the young Angel, who fell backwards out of pure fear._

'_Who a-are you? W-where am I?' Angel said, now trembling with fear._

"_**I am the ten tailed beast hybrid, and we are in your mind."**__ The figure said in a feminine voice as it stepped out of the shadow to reveal her beautiful, elegant form. She, Angel assumed the gender, was a white fox with ten beautiful tails swaying cautiously; a necklace completing her enormous form. Angel immediately felt soothed by the comforting aura the fox gave off. She felt at home, and she immediately respected the creature. Angel bowed before the creature, who bowed back in response._

'_You look lovely, umm..." Angel began, but stopped not knowing what she was looking at. She felt a small headache, but thought nothing of it._

"_**I am Amare, young one. I have been here for years." **__Amare replied, putting her head level to Angel._

_May I inquire as to why I am here?' Angel asked the majestic beast._

"_**I want to offer my help in protecting you and the boy you call Naruto-kun. You seem to have a strong bond, if it were to lose the bond you may have many problems I would rather not deal with anytime soon, or at all if possible. Accept my request, and you will never regret it."**__ The demon said kindly, giving Angel a soft smile. Angel got up and walked up to the cage, she reached a hand in the cage and petted the wolf, its fur unnaturally soft. Angel, being the gullible little girl she was, nodded as she closed her eyes, bringing her back to reality._

_Her eyes darkened to an unnaturally black color. The wind around her picked up, and she was visibly surrounded with chakra, though the color was almost as black as her eyes. The killing intent she gave off was more than extreme, it was insane. She grew many white tails made of a substance similar to chakra, but too dense to be normal chakra. They immediately began thrashing about, hurting, and even killing, some people instantly. She knew what was happening, and she was in complete control._

'_You hurt Naruto-kun__**… I'll kill you all**__!' Angel yelled through their minds, making them all flinch. The amount of killer intent had already brought most of the mob to their knees, though Angel closed her fist before making an enlarged replica of it out of the same material of her tails. She turned to the leader, a chunnin shinobi with red triangular war paint below his eyes, and used the extra limb to grab the man. She squeezed her real hand, making the replica do the same. The man yelled a blood curdling scream that could be heard throughout the village, making Angel laugh._

'_**You will know the pain that Naruto-kun and I went through**__.' Angel told them as they all yelled in fear, running to save themselves before her tails got them. Her tails then became even more savage and began piercing people's hearts at random; going so fast only the owner of the tails knew where they were._

"_Please… spare me. I-I'll never… hurt you again." The chunnin leader pleaded, bringing a dangerous smile to Angel's face. She tightened her grip before replying._

'_**How can I trust you, who tried to kill my best friend**__?' She said just before squeezing the life out of the poor man, his blood spilling everywhere, along with that of the other people in the mob. The mob was now lying dead in an alley. _

_Angel's eyes changed back to her normal white color, and the tails and hand receded back into her body. She tried to lift up Naruto, but couldn't. That's when he appeared, decked out in his Anbu uniform, both his dog mask and black cloak. _

"_What happened here?" the Anbu said, looking at the bloody alley._

'_Anbu-san, please save Naruto-kun. Please!' Angel begged. The Anbu looked at the boy, and saw his serious injuries. He picked up the boy and before jumping off, told Angel one thing in a kind tone._

"_If you want, come to the Hokage's office later and ask for Mr. Inu. I'll want to know what happened, okay." When Angel nodded, the man jumped away, off toward Konoha Hospital._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Noticing how they were all here, Angel asked Naruto to tell the group about some of the test. Naruto was more than happy to cooperate. "Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, listen up!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke replied, as cold as ever.

"Naruto, who wants to listen to you?" Sakura yelled, hurting Naruto's feelings and annoying Angel.

"Angel wants me to tell you about the test." Naruto replied, a bit less excited because of Sakura.

"She knows about them?" Sasuke asked, the topic interesting him.

"She knows Kakashi-sensei's tests. He would tell her about them every year, and he even let her watch one last year." Naruto told them. "It's about teamwork, though she won't say anything else. She is willing to trust you, only for the day. After that you need to show her trust before she will talk." Naruto continued. The two nodded, and they heard a childish voice in their head.

'_For the test, we must work together to take Kakashi down. He is better than the average jounin, so we need to have almost perfect teamwork.' _Angel began before Sakura started to panic.

"H-how is she doing that?" Sakura stuttered, fear apparent in her eyes.

'_It's called telepathy, baka. Now back to business. I will go straight for Kakashi, and keep him busy.' _She began, and the four genin sat down as they began making a plan.

* * *

When the group finished making their plan, Angel noticed the sun was up. Their teacher was nowhere in sight, but she could sense the man. He was reading, probably an Icha Icha book, something that ticked the cloaked girl off. She stood up as took out some senbon, her preferred weapon of choice, and threw it in a seemingly empty bush. That's when the small group saw their sensei with his book come out of that same spot, a couple of senbon caught in his vest, but not deep enough to puncture his body.

The three other genin sweat dropped, not only did their sensei appear to be stalling to read a book, but he was so close to them. Sasuke kept his cool as he stood up, thinking that he was going to need to get better to catch up to his teammate. Sakura stood up, seeming to be calm though her Inner Sakura was ready to kick Kakashi's butt. Naruto, being himself, got up and started yelling at Kakashi.

"You were there, reading that book this whole time? How long were you there?" Naruto yelled as he stood up, making the jounin eye smile.

"I was there for half an hour." Kakashi replied. Angel shook her head in reply.

'_He was. I even heard him arrive, though since I knew he was out of earshot and wasn't bothering us, I left him so we could finish.' _Angel told everyone.

"So, we could have already been taking the test?" Sakura asked which confused Kakashi. Angel nodded and Kakashi eye smiled as he figured it out.

"Well, it looks like someone's having fun." He said as he looked at Angel, making Naruto laugh. Angel took out more senbon, and threw it at Kakashi. He dodged some, but two went straight through his book.

"That wasn't nice. This book is expensive!" Kakashi exclaimed, anime tears rolling down his cheeks.

'_Tough luck, you should know better. Next time I won't miss.'_ Angel replied looking up at him as she finally stood up.

"I think I'll pass for now." He replied, which made the other three genin laugh. "Okay. Now that we have the humor out of system, it's time to get serious. This test requires you to get these bells." He began, holding up three bells. The next thing he knew, the bells disappeared, along with Angel.

"Give me them back, I didn't say go." Kakashi said sighing at her actions. Angel jumped down from a nearby tree and walked toward Kakashi, handing him the bells.

"You will use everything you know to get these from me. You will have until noon." Kakashi said as he eye smiled.

"Wait, if there are four of us and three bells, what happens to the fourth genin?" Sakura asked, unaware of how bad the answer would be.

"They don't get lunch and they go back to the academy. If none of you get the bells, you all go back." Kakashi replied, his face as serious as a heart attack.

'_Can we start now? I still need to train later._' Angel said, getting impatient.

"One second then." Kakashi replied. He then began to set an alarm clock he got from seemingly nowhere. He set the clock down on the second of three poles in the middle of the clearing they were in.

"Okay… go!" He said, and all but Angel and Kakashi left.

* * *

"You didn't tell them?" Kakashi asked as he put away his Icha Icha book. She got into an offensive stance.

'_I didn't want to give them the answers. You know I need intelligent teammates.'_ Angel replied. She continued, _'Though I won't let them drag me down, if they can't see it I'll make them.'_

"True, but many genin are dense." He said, as he got into a defensive stance.

'_I have to agree, especially last year's group. But I think I'll get through to at least Sakura, she isn't too dense. Sasuke may be trouble with teamwork.' _ Angel replied, and on that note she ran at Kakashi, and she sent a left fist toward Kakashi's right shoulder. He dodged and moved to her left, unknowingly waking into her trap.

"You always start with that pun-"he began just before he was cut off by a backhanded fist to the face. He jumped back using the momentum from her attack to give himself some space to maneuver. He threw her a right jab, not giving her a moment to adjust. She took it, unable to dodge or block, and was hit right in her solar plexus, which made her double over in pain momentarily, until she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Another Angel then came dashing out of the forest, a kunai in hand. She slid past him, coming to a stop just behind him. She threw her arm forward, causing her kunai to go forward as well, aiming at the string on the bells. Kakashi parried her kunai and pushed her back, causing her to slide toward the forest. She threw her kunai at him, which Kakashi parried with by throwing his kunai. Then Kakashi decided to go on the offensive, testing Angel's defense.

He rushed at her, sending a high kick aimed straight for her jaw. It was fast, so fast Angel could barely duck. As she ducked she sent Kakashi a low kick to send him to the floor. Kakashi noticed just in time and jumped high in the air.

Kakashi looked down to see his opponent throw her arm up in the air. He found it odd, until a certain Uchiha made his presence known. "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled just before he took a deep breath, creating an enormous fireball as he exhaled that headed straight for Kakashi.

'_Naruto scout the area. He substituted.'_ Angel commanded, looking into a bush as Naruto walked out of and ran off into another direction. Sasuke walked over to Angel as the log used to replace Kakashi dropped with a thud, half burnt and partly still on fire. As soon as he was almost there, Sakura jumped out of the nearby forest.

"Okay, the trap is set. As soon as Naruto is done we will have him! I just hope he doesn't screw up." Sakura said, to which Sasuke nodded. Angel nodded, and they ran towards where Naruto disappeared.

* * *

"**Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Technique: A Thousand Years of Death**!" They heard Kakashi yell just as they entered the clearing the thought Naruto was in, then saw Kakashi poke Naruto in the butt. Naruto went flying, holding his hindquarters the entire time. He landed in the large pond nearby, causing both Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped.

Angel ran at Kakashi, using the opportunity Naruto gave her, and sent him a high jump kick to his spine. Kakashi took a step forward to dodge, and then kicked Angel out of the air, tumbling a few yards away. She landed with a thud, twisting her ankle.

Kakashi didn't notice the explosive tag buried just beneath his feet by a pink-haired kunoichi. It exploded, and a considerable sized hole was left, with a few burnt rocks in the bottom. Angel got up slowly and walked into the hole, picking up three of the rocks, and began walking out, limping the entire way. The other three genin ran to the hole as Angel walked out, Naruto lending her a hand.

'_Each of you, hold out your hand.' _Angel commanded them, in which they obeyed. She placed a burnt rock in each of their hands, making all three of them confused. That's when they heard the alarm go off, and Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, not one bit burnt.

* * *

'_I was too soft… I need to get my act together. This shouldn't have happened. I should have just let them fail.'_ Angel thought to herself as Kakashi finished tying her to the post.

It was ironic; she let herself help her best friend's rival and her personal bully at the same time, and for no reason. She was wondering what would happen now, she had never seen the end of the test, just the actual fighting, nor did Kakashi ever tell her what happened. Did she really go back to the Academy? These thoughts swam around in her head as Kakashi walked in front of the four genin.

"Okay! Now that that's over, here's your lunch. I will leave quickly to analyze your performance, and will be back soon. DO NOT FEED ANGEL ANY FOOD! If you do, you will be severely punished!" Kakashi told them, walking away as the other three genin opened their lunches. They all began eating, though quite slowly, as they were feeling awfully guilty eating in front of Angel.

A few minutes later, Naruto could no longer stand this guilt. He got up, and walked directly to Angel

"Are you hungry?" He asked, picking up a bit of his lunch with his chopsticks. "Here, open up." He continued as Angel opened her mouth so he could feed her.

'_He's feeding me… why do I feel so weird. It's like…' _Angel thought to herself as her eyes changed into a red color. She couldn't figure out what she was feeling, so she shoved the thought to the back of her mind and just ate what Naruto fed her.

"Have some of mine too. If you don't have your strength you will drag us down." Sasuke said, and motioned for Naruto to take his food.

"I agree with Sasuke-kun. We need strong comrades." Sakura stated, motioning like Sasuke for Naruto to give Angel some food. That's when Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kakashi yelled as he came into view, jumping out of the smoke.

"I-I was just…. feeding my friend!" Naruto said, slightly intimidated by Kakashi's glare.

"Well, it seems like you guys broke the rules." Kakashi said, calmly sighing as he looked toward the Hokage Monument.

'_Kakashi…'_ Angel said, not knowing what would happen next.

"Congratulations! You four pass. You are officially genin." Kakashi said calmly, confusing them for a moment, until Naruto jumped up and cheered. They were all glad to pass, and a little while after Kakashi left to inform the Third Hokage about the grades Sasuke left, followed by Sakura. Naruto raced after her, wanting to ask her out on a date. Which left Angel, still tied to the post, alone in the training field.

"_At least I can work on my escape skills… I can't believe even Naruto forgot about me."_ Angel thought to herself as she used a senbon that was hidden in her sleeve to untie the rope.

* * *

**Again, I am so very sorry about the delay. Any excuse is bullshit, like I said, and I won't give you any. I hope you won't hate me now, but I will try my best to hurry the story along. You have my word.**

**I am a bit busy beta-ing also, but that's no reason to not write my story. **

**Oh, quick question. Should I make Angel and Naruto take their time to realize their love, or just make it have a small "complicated" arc in there? Put your answers in your reviews along with any suggestions and/or mistakes I can fix! **

**Maybe tell your friends about this story… but only if you think it's really good!**

* * *

**Oh, and tomorrow (10/14) is my birthday! Happy birthday to me and Angel! Oh, Happy late birthday to Naruto, his was on 10/10!**

**Oh, and thanks Vires. You never fail to help with this story!**


End file.
